


Time Stamps

by viiemzee



Series: Amnesiac Carmilla [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of Amnesiac!Carmilla and now she has a cell phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamps

**Laura (10.50):** I had to go to class, but there’s some cereal and blood in the fridge. Help yourself xxxx

 **Carmilla (10.54):** It took me a while to write this out. The letters are very small Laura. Can I make them bigger?

 **Carmilla (10.59):** Also, why did you send me four x’s? Is this code?

 **Laura (11.30):** In class so I can’t really talk. An ‘x’ is a kiss.

 **Carmilla (11.35):** Why only four kisses?

* * *

 **Carmilla (15.07):** My dearest Laura, you are probably in a class right now. If the schedule on your desk is any indication, then you are in a Journalism class right now. I wish you the best of days, and want you to know that I miss you. It’s been a few hours since I last saw you, but I do miss you terribly. This must be what being in love is like. I cannot wait to see you again, my dear, and hold you to me, kiss you soundly, remind you how much I love you. Writing these is so much easier than penning letters, letters can get torn or lost but these are quick and almost-indestructible! I cannot wait to see you again, my dear. Thank you for gifting me this ‘mobile phone’. I love you with all my heart. Carmilla.

 **Laura (15.45):** I love you too. X

* * *

 **Laura (09.11):** Why are you calling me? I’m in class!

 **Carmilla (09.13):** I have encountered a problem with the ‘stereo’ system in your room.

 **Laura (09.14):** What about it?

 **Carmilla (09.16):** I can’t switch it off! Please help. The noise is annoying.

* * *

 **Laura (10.15):** I hope you’re OK. Sorry I had to leave early. Wanted to get library work done. Food in the fridge xxx

 **Laura (11.15):** So you usually answer by now...

 **Laura (12.15):** OK Carmilla are you OK?

 **Laura (12.35):** Carmilla Karnstein I’m worried

 **Laura (12.40):** MIRCALLA KARNSTEIN ANSWER ME THIS IS NOT A JOKE

 **Laura (12.42):** DO NOT BE A USELESS VAMPIRE

 **Laura (12.43):** I will leave class in two seconds if you don’t answer by quarter to

 **Carmilla (12.44):** We ran out of blood and I got hungry.

 **Laura (12.44):** WHO DID YOU EAT?!

 **Carmilla (12.45):** Nobody important.

 **Carmilla (12.46):** How does one remove blood stains from clothes?

* * *

 **Carmilla (18.05):** Why aren’t you back from class yet?

 **Carmilla (18.07):** Laura, is everything OK?

 **Carmilla (18.09):** The walk from class doesn’t take this long.

 **Carmilla (18.10):** Is there someone I have to kill?

 **Carmilla (18.11):** Do I have to come save you?

 **Carmilla (18.12):** Laura I am very worried.

 **Carmilla (18.12):** Please answer me Laura

 **Carmilla (18.12):** Laura

 **Carmilla (18.13):** Laura please

 **Carmilla (18.13):** Laura

 **Carmilla (18.13):** Laura!

 **Carmilla (18.14):** I will come and find you if I don’t have an answer in ten seconds

 **Laura (18.14):** CARMILLA I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY

 **Carmilla (18.14):** TOLD ME WHAT?

 **Laura (18.15):** That LaF was taking me to get dinner to catch up

 **Carmilla (18.15):**...Carry on. See you later

 **Laura (18.15):** Definitely x


End file.
